


【授权翻译】this is your life (and it's ending one minute at a time)

by elsa_is_fighting



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choose Your Own Version, Fix-It, M/M, Memoirs, Post-Canon, Real Life Meets Movie (if you want), Reconciliation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsa_is_fighting/pseuds/elsa_is_fighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark从聚光灯下逃离……并碰到了一些让他惊讶的人。</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. this is your life (and it's ending one minute at a time)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this is your life (and it's ending one minute at a time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163375) by [fairy_tale_echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_tale_echo/pseuds/fairy_tale_echo). 



Summary：

Mark写下了他的回忆，结果他发现自己想说的比想象中的要多得多。

 

Notes：

有些作者写故事想到哪写到哪，我想知道如果我决定要这么写会怎么样。现在这在我身上发生啦。所以我……决定写另一条支线。这意味着在我开头写完2000字以后，这个故事有两个不同的版本，就是你所看到的这些章节啦。你可以都看看，或者就看一个也行。其中一个故事是既有Mark/Eduardo也有Jesse/Andrew的标签。这篇是【TYLER DURDEN】式的（翻译温馨提示：《搏击俱乐部》的男主角阴暗面的角色名，剧中的男主有双重性格；在这里就是交叉宇宙的意思）。如果你不想要除了Mark/Eduardo以外有别的cp掺杂的故事，那么就是第二篇【普利策奖】（为1917年设立的二十世纪七八十年代美国新闻界的一项最高荣誉奖）式的。基本上，这意味着有两个版本的故事，你可以如愿选择你喜欢的结局！（当然所有的结局都是HE）

 

第一章 this is your life (and it's ending one minute at a time)

【翻译温馨提示：标题来自《搏击俱乐部》的一句著名鸡汤台词，最佳中文译法没办法用做标题，仅供参考：“你是要做一辈子懦夫还是做英雄哪怕只有几分钟。”】

 

_即使我处于半睡半醒的状态待在拉丁美洲也能写出比Mezrich这个混蛋更好的书。他觉得他是未来的Hunter S. Thompson？Thompson会在早餐上生吞活剥了这个傻逼并且永远不会回头。他写了那些烂到爆的小说，还作为新的非小说作品出版。抱歉，但这并不该这样。看吧，小说就是小说真相就是真相而且无论你描写的多么天花乱坠毫无干系的永远都毫无干系。要么说出真相要么讲些故事但是不要相信那些谎称这些真实的虚构的可以混在一起的胡话。_

 

_他写的是小说，然而我要告诉你们真相。_

 

_真相就是：任何发生的事情都不是巧合。_

 

_一开始这只是篇博文，但是这篇文章使他回忆起太多太多他的17岁和使用着LiveJournal（一个社交软件）的时光。另外，Mark并不相信互联网，这是一个太过危险的方式。所以他找了一个小小的黑白作文笔记本（他知道这是多老旧的方式）然后他落笔了。笔尖落在纸上，这样写了起来。这感觉，好吧，很棒。看着文字蔓延在干净洁白的纸上。有些东西使这被赋予了特别的意义，而且这种感觉只是这样……流动着。_

 

_这确切来说是他的心理医师Laura建议他把写作作为对话治疗的补充方案时所设想的。一开始他是拒绝的，但在为期六个月的相处后，Mark开始相信Laura了。当他决定要进行治疗时，他花了很长时间针对自己的问题选择一个完美的心理医师。Laura真的很让人惊奇（嘿，是Mark选的她，当然是这样）所以他不准备过分责难她。同时，好吧，这个治疗也是为了修复他的生活所做的重要决定——要么变强大，要么滚回家。并不是他的生活很糟糕或是别的什么，远不是这些，但是Mark知道，有些并不愉快的东西一直在暗中干扰着他：那些虽然他并不想却让他和人们保持距离的东西，这让他难以和任何人亲近，也因此使他并不想拥有一个有特殊意义的人，性生活也更少；那些让他连续几天都失眠的东西，他躺在床上但就是不能阻止脑子里乱糟糟的那些事情。Mark想要修正这些，妈的，所以并不是他在治疗途中干别的事。Laura说试着写下来？Mark就试着写下来。_

 

_他并没有期待一个这样的故事，一个由Facebook的建立而开始的故事。他想着，也许是有关他童年的一些事情，或者是有关寄宿学校的，甚至是因为自己作为一个价值上亿美元的革新世界的公司的老总的日常生活。_

 

_但不是——Facebook成立的事情先在那些整洁的蓝色排线本上由他的笔尖流淌出来，而且，一旦文字写了出来，好吧，他根本就停不下来。_

 

_——_

 

_看吧，“偶然”表示我并不知道我在干什么，该发生的一切就是发生了。如果你是那种懒惰、没有创造力却想有所成就的记者，还想制造一个关于我们的“现代”、“普通美国人”和狗屎的隐喻，那我猜这对你来说是个好故事。但那并不是我要讲的这个故事，而且，我总感觉隐喻这种东西没有吸引力也没有创造力。_

 

_所以，不，没有什么是偶然的，哇哦，这是不是很疯狂，谁曾想过，哦我的天啊，所发生的这一切。_

 

_因为，看吧，这是一些人为了让自己感觉爽一些而去编造的谎言。好吧，事情就这样发生了。而后发展超出我的控制范围。在我意识到之前……但那个谎言损害了所有发生的事情，因为这而无法入睡的夜晚，因为那些花费在设计、创造、取舍和制作的时间。我不会忘掉的。我不能让一个谎言改变这个事实。_

 

_所以有一件事要说明：没有什么是恰巧发生的。是我让事情发生的。_

 

_这是我最令我骄傲的一点。_

 

_也是最令我感到惭愧的一点。_

 

_因为——因为Eduardo。_

 

——

 

他现在已经写满五本笔记本了：一行又一行的小小的潦草笔迹，他看着第一本笔记被自己的文字填满，然后意识到他有更多的话要说，并且在他发现第二本笔记也写满了之前——在治疗过程中和Laura交谈变得容易起来，他不再用刻薄和模糊的回答来躲避她的问题。这也许会帮他解决写作所挖掘出的那些问题，所有那些他在治疗开始的时候甚至都没意识到的问题。一开始他只是想好好睡一觉，知道吗？而现在……是这些问题了。

 

最后一个事情，他指的是他最不想看到的事，是有一天他进到办公室里然后发现Sean坐在他的桌字后，正读着他其中一本日记……

 

他的血液（因为怒气）沸腾了起来，“你他妈的以为你在干什么啊？”

 

Sean将视线从日记本上移开，但他看起来并不是想嘲笑或者开玩笑的样子。他表情严肃，眼睛令人怀疑的明亮。“Mark，伙计，我……我不是……对不起，但是我……”

 

“放下。”他命令，声音冷漠。

 

“Mark，”Sean说，他的声音惊人的柔软，“Mark……我们需要……你需要出版这些东西。”

 

这就是故事的开始。

 

——

 

_所以这是我的过失？我的书面辩护？这是我在掏心掏肺的请求对我罪孽的原谅？_

 

_去你妈的。_

 

_看吧，我不相信那些在临终时忏悔还觉得这不错的屁话。书面辩护，个人过失，这些都无关紧要。油腔滑调、浮于表面、华而不实，不管怎样谁都不会相信我，是吧？哦，尽管身价上亿扬名世界，但我猜Mark Zuckerberg并不好受。为我流点眼泪吧，可怜的宝贝儿！这只是懒惰的人所追求的隐喻罢了。像我，孤单一人坐在一间屋子里试着和某人“交友”。哦——美好的反话或是其他什么的。这全都太简单了。很机智的懒惰。_

 

_除此之外的所有错误。_

 

_我并不感到抱歉。我不感到抱歉。我如果你觉得有意义的话我会一直这么说。对于Erica Albright，我并不感到抱歉。对于Cameron、Tyler和Divya，我并不感到抱歉。对于所有那些一边抱怨着隐私控制一边把自己的生活上传到网上去的人，我并不感到抱歉。_

 

_我不感到抱歉。_

 

_这所有的一切？我都不感到抱歉。_

 

_但是关于Eduardo Saverin的事情，我的第一个投资者，第一个对我的想法说“yes”的人，那个在那部愚蠢的电影（指《社交网络》）中有着斑比小鹿般眼睛的让你哽咽的混蛋，我最好的朋友，甚至可能是我唯一的朋友？_

 

_对于他，我感到抱歉。_

 

——

 

“我们不会出版我的……我的……那不是为了……把它放下，”Mark试着让自己的声音冷静下来。

 

Sean放下他的日记本然后望了过去。“Mark，你知道我并不是总裁或别的什么人。所以，你懂的，我只是作为一个朋友对你说这些话，但是……我……你是个好作者。这是一部很棒的作品，Mark。人们不仅仅会因为你这个人而阅读这部书——我觉得这也有别的意义，对于——”

 

Sean是他的朋友。Mark可以从他的眼神中看出他是认真的。这和公司生意没有任何关系。但这并不意味着这是个好主意。

 

“Sean，不，”他打断对方的话，“这是——这是我的私人——”

 

Sean眯起眼。“Mark，”他在对方磕磕绊绊的要说更多话之前打断了他，“Mark，如果你不想出版，我觉得……人们……会有一些人（certain people）……Mark，这些人应该读到你的文字。”

 

Mark他妈的又不是傻子。他听到了Sean没有说出的那个名字。

 

Eduardo。

 

也许就是这时候种下了出版这些东西的种子。也许在那一刻，当Sean说在Mark的日记中，在所有这些他无法停止宣泄的文字里，有些东西需要别人读到。

 

也许这是从那个没有被说出的名字开始的。

 

——

 

_“在this is your life (and it's ending one minute at a time)这本书里，Mr. Zuckerberg不仅重塑了自己的神话，还运用了他自己的叙述方式焚毁了他这一代的宣言。他是那么的残忍却毫不畏缩的诚实，这个发明了“poke”（Facebook中的一种打招呼方式）的男人要求他的读者们直面他们生活中丑陋的真相，并以此直戳21世纪人们的神经。这在Mr. Zuckerberg对于他曾经朋友——Mr. Saverin的尖锐而真挚的文字中有着最淋漓尽致的表现。正是他对于他和Mr. Saverin之间所发生的事情的后悔和反省赋予了这部自传最丰富也是最微妙的内涵。他们之间的联系，被Mr. Zuckerberg在书中描述为一对相互给予和索取但却因为误解而总是被模糊的关系，在那些曾经与朋友或爱人分离的人眼中尤其哀婉而熟悉。Mr. Saverin对Mr. Zuckerberg是什么感觉我们并不清楚，但这不重要：Zuckerberg那有力的、无所畏惧的文字使得这个作品的核心清楚明了。”_

_——Michiko Kakutani, 纽约时报周日书评。_

 

_“……自从我们听到Zuck为他的自传挑选的题目——是对Fincher作品的一点轻微修改——我们都知道这将是一部杰作。在这本一跃成为纽约时报精装书单（很棒、很费钱……正是他所需要的）上的第一名的书中，最引人注目的并不是Zuck写了这些通俗易懂而引人瞩目的、宛如一匹燃烧着的骏马般的散文，同时我们也发现我们最初把“Facebook”的故事理解错了，因为显然这真的是一个关于不只背叛了自己的商业伙伴或最好的朋友还有他巨大的单相思的同性之爱的最悲惨的爱情故事。打赌除了sorkin和超凡蜘蛛侠能见证“这”来临。_

_——Brian Moylan,[gawker.com](http://gawker.com/)网站_

 

_“……自从开始在BEA平台上讨论以来，我们已经听说了Zuckerberg的作品多么具有启发性，但是我们万万没有想到的是这部作品的水平远胜于出版前的预期。在序言中已经说清楚了，这是Zuckerberg未曾修改过的日记，我们敢说，如果不是一部优秀的美国小说那也是一个优秀的美国故事。这也是一个关于贪婪、野心、背叛、发明和创造，还有，很明显的，关于爱情的故事。正因为这是个爱情故事才是这本书这么的吸引人。你会用改变世界和亿万金钱来交换一个最好的朋友，或者不仅是朋友？Zuckerberg并不确定自己有确切的回答，一旦你体验到拥有和他一样的惊世才华，你也不会这么确定了。”_

_——starred review, Kirkus书评_

 

_“我说，我不是唯一一个在读这本书的时候想知道他们什么时候会进展到他把他吃干抹净然后像无数次那样的吻他以至于让你跪下，是吧？这种拉拉扯扯的关系挑战了Mark，这让这部作品拥有了真正的灵魂。这是一部经典浪漫爱情小说……但是结果呢（where out HEA)？我们SBTB HQ全体成员同意的是：这是年度最佳爱情故事，但是我们的主角甚至不知道有这么回事。”_

_-[smartbitchestrashybooks.com](http://smartbitchestrashybooks.com/)网站_

 

——

 

好吧，这显然不是Mark料想会看到的书评，他可以向你发誓。


	2. Tyler Durden (with meta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark从聚光灯下逃离……并碰到了一些让他惊讶的人。

_我意识到内在问题所在了。如果我真的感到抱歉我会停止说自己很抱歉很后悔这样的话然后做一些事情来补偿。我会，密切而真诚的，看向我所做的一切而并不仅仅谈论这使自己感觉多糟糕。_

_但只能这样。我什么都不能做。我除了道歉什么都做不了。_

_然而我并不为Facebook感到抱歉。我不为创造、设计和发明感到抱歉——我一点不为这些感到抱歉。_

_但对于Eduardo：我真的很抱歉。我很后悔我们没能好好说话。我对我所说的几乎所有的话都感到抱歉，但仅仅是假定你知道，因为，好吧，你总是知道的。我很抱歉我以前觉得生意就是生意，就是说我从没弄清楚我到底是个干什么的。我很抱歉我并不知道所有这些东西的费用，而且我的意思是在每一次你所给出的字面上的或者比喻式的暗示时，我都不知道你的意思。我很抱歉我一直把你自始至终的等待、对我的状况的反复确认、时时刻刻的为我着想，看做理所当然的事情。_

_我除了说抱歉、除了说抱歉——什么都做不了——但是这个词已经失去它的意义了，不是吗？_

_我很抱歉。_

_那又怎么样？_

 

_——_

Mark在逃避。

 

他并不知道日记发表后他会面对什么。也许什么都没有。很可能会像一些随波逐流的作品，一些厚实但平凡的商业作品，然后有一些在科技网站、商业网站或其他什么网站上的书评。狗仔队？TMZ杂志（美国在线旗下的一个娱乐新闻网站）？《人物》杂志的封面？欧普拉（OPRAH脱口秀的主持人）把这本书选为她自己的图书俱乐部的第一本书？

 

不，不。Mark并没料想到这些。

 

所以，他在逃避。

 

——

 

Mark离开了帕罗奥图。他考虑回家，可能吧，但是他妈妈已经给他发了一条温柔的短消息“如果有任何需要请告诉我们，亲爱的……”所以他拒绝回家。而且在那里找到他也太容易了。他想去博拉博拉岛销声匿迹一阵子，但他还有好几百万的生意要谈，所以他最好留在北美洲。他确定了一处在纽约最容易找不见的地方，然后他用假名租了一间公寓，试着不被那些新闻报道弄的心烦意乱。（他正试着假装自己刚刚没有看到那篇建议他去国际图书奖拍照片的文章或者说那些TMZ杂志试着在新加坡找到Eduardo的摄影师的文章。）

 

——

 

Mark并没有刻意去书店。他真没有。他就是出去散散步，因为他窝在自己的公寓里太久了以至于忘记外面的新鲜空气闻起来如何，同时，他刚得到了一篇通知他最新销量的邮件。（Oprah并不在乎他不去她网站上做访谈，她仍然告诉全世界他的书是一个“揭露爱情和联系，一个即刻的美式经典。”）他觉得自己快吐出来了。

 

但是他看到自己的书在他妈的前排窗柜里，还是热销展柜上的一部分，于是他想压低头进去看那么一分钟，就是因为——哦天啊，他们是把他的书和“ **一个震惊世界的天才的心碎之作** ”的牌子放在一起了吗？

 

正无精打采的站在书店里浏览着“ **你是否喜欢……** ”的书单，Mark忽然意识到有个人离他很近。他猛然转过身去却发现那人躲进了书架之间。如果是个记者怎么办？他得去看看。

 

“嘿！”他喊道，向前冲过去。

 

那个家伙在书架的尽头停了下来。“嘿，”Mark又叫道，没说别的话，“你——”

 

那人转身。当他转过脸来的时候，Mark向后退了一步。很棒。

 

“Hi，”Jesse Eisenberg轻轻招了招手，略微有些脸红。

 

“你一定是在逗我。”Mark嘟囔道。

 

——

 

_现在该是我谈谈这个电影的时候了：被一些家伙用作提名奥斯卡的工具，或者成为某些人在好莱坞成名的垫脚石，凭借极其注重细节的表演……对我这个角色的展现。_

 

_一开始我没想到这会给我造成多大的麻烦。Sorkin至少是导演了一部基本可以称之为艺术的作品，拥有叙事感和张力，比Mezrich吐出来的那些不堪入目的玩意儿强多了。有很多事情描述的很对，但也有很多被理解错了。我可以告诉你们，关于Dustin Moskovitz的事情远比电影里的多。（Dustin会让我告诉你们制作组应该选一个更红更有名的人来演他这个角色。）_

 

_也许，有些时候，Eduardo和我会对视着，感觉整个世界在我们的视线中无声的燃烧。又或许只在事情过去之后，回想起来才会有那种感觉，也许只有远远遥望才有那种感觉。_

 

_但是得了吧——哪有在一个人20多岁的时候就给他拍传记片啊？我觉得我没法接受：这是关于我人生的故事，这也是一部（几乎）赢得奥斯卡奖，定义这一代人，不违背美国电影准则的作品。这是我在好莱坞电影中的人生，这就是18-23岁的我。_

 

_但这公平吗？_

 

_即便每个情节都是真实的——这怎么可能就是我的全部故事？_

 

——

 

“好吧，uh，嗨，”Jesse压低自己的声音，一步步挪过去，看起来很紧张。

 

当Mark在Saturday Night节目上见到Jesse的时候，他已经开始写日记了，而且心理治疗也在顺利进行。Laura说（上节目）有利于Mark更好的把握自己的事情，也能让自己摆脱那种觉得是被别人的故事所约束了的感觉。同时，这（节目）听起来也非常有意思。

 

事实上，这有意思。Jesse（第一次看到自己）那时候看起来快哭了，但是之后他朝Mark笑了一下，这让Mark舒了一口气，并感觉，啊，好多了。Andy Samberg说：“Zuck万岁！”之后，Mark开始讲一些关于poke的蠢笑话，并从舞台旁边看过去，尽量不让自己因为Jesse Eisenberg那些跟自己相似的动作而变得慌乱。

 

总体上，那晚很愉快，他甚至冷静了下来，在奥斯卡颁奖典礼之后给Jesse送了瓶附有一张写有We're still cooler的纸条的香槟。必须得承认的是，Jesse的表现真的很帅气。

 

所以，为什么现在Jesse Eisenberg正在一家书店里盯着他？而且看起来Jesse还很想逃跑？他的书有那么糟糕吗？

 

“所以，你是…媒体，uh…呜…”Jesse开始以他那混乱的语序讲话，“无论如何，很开心…真巧啊，对吧…Uh，嗯，这本书，yeah，写的真的特别好，所以，好吧，我最好还是离开吧…uh…这……”

 

他讲话讲的太快了，实际上他被自己要说的话绕住了舌头，同时，由于紧张，Jesse一直在将自己的视线向右边偏转。

 

“Jesse？”Mark开口，尽管不确定Jesse在犹疑些什么，也弄不清楚为什么这感觉不太对。“这是怎么——”

 

在Mark继续说话之前，他听见自己身后传来一个有着英国口音的人的声音。他看到Jesse Eisenberg抬起视线看过去，还皱起了眉头。

 

“嘿Jess，你在和谁说话呢？”

 

Mark转过身去，Andrew Garfield正站在他身后。

 

Andrew在看到Mark的瞬间显然吓了一跳，甚至一下子迅速后退了几步。

 

Mark真的真的，真的很想表现的冷静一些。然而，过去几个周所积攒的愤怒和沮丧一下子如同泡沫般全部充斥在他胸口。

 

“你，”Mark狠狠的说道，并一步步走向Andrew。“你和你所谓的‘我就像是他前女友，在夜里相拥一起看真人秀电视节目’和你的……你的……小鹿一样的眼睛！你！！”

 

（翻译温馨提示：这是加菲和卷西在一次节目里亮瞎狗眼的恩爱采访……里面有一段是加菲设想Mark和Eduardo和好，非常的有趣……相关视频: <http://www.sfbg.com/pixel_vision/2010/09/28/why-social-network-isnt-just-facebook-movie>）

 

在Mark控制住自己之前，他已经打定主意在Andrew，这该死的蜘蛛侠的脸上狠狠揍一拳。

 

——

 

_我不是个邪恶的天才。_

_（严格意义上来讲我应该是个天才但天才这个词太武断了，你觉得呢？）_

 

_Eduardo的事情完全不是什么有计划的预谋。我知道由于电影时间限制的原因看起来并不是这样的。我知道当你审视这个事情，当你详细的分析这个事情的时候，这似乎是个巨大的骗局，但是，please，我又不是Machiavelli。（翻译提示：15-16世纪意大利政治家，主张为达目的不择手段的观点。）_

 

_所有的事就这么一件件发生了：在当时那一个个决定看起来都微不足道，但是每个都在导向、构筑着整个事情的发展。现在再看看，它们就好像代码一样……然后你就会觉得我了解的有多清楚了。_

 

_这不像一部电影或一本侦探小说。它并不宏大，没有戏剧性，一点也不曲折，也没有缜密周全的计划过。这有多么不让人满意，我是知道的。_

 

_但这就是事实。_

 

——

 

Mark在他人生中还从没有对别人拳脚相加过，但这段时间里那么多事情都在折磨着他的神经，他太生气了，他并不觉得揍人有什么问题。

 

Andrew踉跄着向后退去，脸上挂着副难以置信的表情。

 

接着，Mark感觉有人正用力将他向后拽。

 

是Jesse。

 

“我的天啊，hey，我天！”Jesse一边拽着Mark的胳膊一边嘟嘟囔囔抱怨着，“别这样，Mark，别这样。冷静下来，伙计！现在关于你的新闻报道还不够多吗？你还想看看如果自己打伤了在电影里演Eduardo的那个人，会闹出什么新花样吗？”

 

**新闻报道。**

 

这个词一下子如子弹一般击中了Mark。他想到了一些比他现在所遭受的媒体们的穷追不舍更可怕的事，更激烈的事，更怪异的事。

 

他无力的垂下双手，不去看Andrew，而是转身面对着Jesse。

 

“我……他……你……”Mark不知道自己要说什么。

 

他盯着Jesse同时Jesse也盯着他，并且Jesse眼神里尽是疑惑和——天啊——那是遗憾吗？Mark尽量不去想这些，他试着控制住自己想打人的欲望，只是将注意力放在Jesse身上。这一刻，当Jesse回望着自己的时候，有些东西让Mark觉得发自内心的熟悉。是他站立的姿势吗？亦或是他歪斜着脑袋的样子？不，不是这些。是别的什么东西。Mark更努力的集中注意力，想要让自己清醒一点，

 

Focus - focus - focus。他告诉自己。

 

那是，那是——

 

“你…那个…我们是不是他妈的穿了一样的运动衫？”Mark问，语气中透着难以置信。

 

Jesse眨了几下眼睛，将Mark全身上下打量了一遍。

 

“Um……好吧，我看……”

 

Mark身后传来轻柔的低笑声。“我都告诉过你你该买衣服了，别老从摄影棚那偷拿衣服。”Andrew Garfield小声的说。

 

Mark觉得自己离精神失常，真的不远了。

 

 

——

 

“David想要把你衣柜里的衣服几乎按原样再现一遍……看，你真是奇怪，还穿着那些你在——啊我们偏题了！”Jesse尴尬的扯了扯自己的衬衫。他滔滔不绝的讲着，很明显是想让Mark把注意力放在自己身上，这样他就不会回头去揍Andrew Garfield了。看着他那并非那么讨厌但是又和自己穿着一模一样的衣服的“讨厌的兄弟”（evil twin），Mark仿佛仍在思考着。

 

“看——我们应该…你应该…如果你想的话…我们该离开了。我们该走啦。如果你想的话，我们可以私下里见面的……但是为什么你想，哦天啊，”Mark突然担心Jesse Eisenberg的恐慌症在这家书店里发作，这可能会让他晕倒。想象一下媒体对这件事情会怎样报道。在Mark就要说出几句安慰的话的时候，Jesse仿佛疯了似的开始讲话。

 

“只是最坏的打算，这是——”

 

“这很棒啊，就该是这样……”Andrew喘着气嘟囔道，Mark控制不住自己，他转过身去然后——

 

他……看见了Eduardo。

 

在某一瞬间，在Andrew Garfield （蜘蛛侠！）用一种不解的、也许还有这那么一丁点儿敬畏的眼光瞧着他的时候，Mark看到了Eduardo，他看到了Eduardo眼睛里曾经有过的光芒，那种Mark曾经假装看不到的东西。为什么他要这样看着我？

 

然而Mark并不想去揍Andrew了。他只是觉得……很累。

 

“你是不是没见过他？”Mark问。

 

Andrew缓缓摇着头。“我再也没听说过他的消息。他不想……感觉他没兴趣跟我说话。”

 

“加入俱乐部吧。”Mark耸肩。

 

Andrew看着他，仿佛听懂了Mark在说什么一样。

 

所以，最终这三个人回到了Jesse的小公寓，在Jesse的复古餐桌上，三个人被猫咪和地图包围着，面面相觑。

 

“Well，um，”Jesse说道，他紧张的咬着自己的嘴唇，Mark也不自觉的这样做，“这好尴尬啊。”

 

——

 

_我觉得我要失败在这个不可能失败的任务上了，当然也不是一次真正的任务。嗯，我把这些事情写得仿佛很奇怪。一个人不可能失败于一次让你长大成人的治疗方案，是吧？除非你不长不大，我想。_

 

_这才是我日记的意义，对吧？让我成长成人？但是……不止于此。_

 

_我觉得也许这些锻炼，这些日记，应该教会我要把真实发生的事实讲出来，认清我自己在生活中的角色，弄清自己做过的和没做过的事……不是为了整个世界，而是为了_

 

_我自己。_

 

_我觉得自己不可能再做错了——也许本来这些都不该有错的——如果我能好好的控制好自己的生活的话。_

 

——

 

Mark将手掌向下，五指分开，放在Jesse便宜的小餐桌上。他觉得即使自己确保自己极其的冷静，Jesse Eisenberg和Andrew Garfield也不会站在自己这边的。当Andrew盯着他看的时候，Jesse甚至紧张到皮肤颤动，他的眼睛一点点张大。（这其实是个小把戏，天啊，那家伙有眼睛。）（翻译：实力嘲讽Jesse眼睛小hhhhhh）

 

但那并没起什么作用，因为Andrew说：“Um，所以，你的小说它……它真的很棒，和我所说的一样。我喜欢你讲述你和Eduardo的故事并把它们出版出来——”

 

想都没想，Mark就意识到自己的双手正紧紧握成拳头。他感到一阵愤怒向他袭来——一方面这和Andrew Garfield没有任何关系，另一方面他也不知道自己为何生气。他感到愤怒、无助，这种感觉一下子占领了他的思维，在他意识到之前，他用双手就已经猛地捶打在桌子上了，他的动作把Andrew的话卡在一半，同时Jesse也从他的椅子上被吓了下来，向后退了差不多五英尺。

 

Mark说出了他从整个事情开始的时候就想从帝国大厦的顶端喊出来的那些话，那时候Ophra开始联系他，自己成为了Star杂志的封面人物，狗仔队开始追着他大叫“Mark！Mark！你一开始就知道你自己是同性恋吗？还是你对Eduardo的感觉提醒你自己是个同性恋？”

 

他讲的太大声了，在Jesse Eisenberg的出租公寓里。

 

“不是…我们不是……我们不是电影里的角色——这不是部小说。这是本回忆录。所有的事都是真的。”

 

Andrew点点头，眼帘低垂。“我的意思是……我猜，yeah，在拍电影的时候。就是那部电影，对。但是，不是……不是在我读你的书的时候。”他抬头再次望向Mark，就那样凝视着他，坚定而确信。“你的回忆录，真是该死的棒。那……那就是艺术作品，对。那本书让我觉得——我感觉到了。不是作为电影角色，也不是小说，不是一个编造出来的故事……而是，对，我感知到你的人生是什么样子了。（I felt your life.)”

 

现在，是Mark先把视线从Andrew Garfield身上移开，他轻轻的摇了摇头，用力眨了眨眼睛想把突如其来的眼泪憋回去。

 

“I felt your life.”

 

Mark觉得这可能是对自己作品的最棒评价了。

 

但那又怎样呢？

 

Mark还没弄清楚Jesse Eisenberg和Andrew Garfield为什么在书店里闲逛。现在，他们正在用一种难以名状的表情看着对方。

 

Andrew再次开口。

 

“Mark，我猜Eduardo也是这么觉得的。”

 

——

 

_那是我们都想铭记的伟大时刻——那些我们想象着世界改变的时刻。_

 

_这是让电影精彩的原因之一，对吗？那也是Sorkin必须得创造Erica Albright这个人物的原因：为了那个惊人的开场镜头（当然我个人认为那个镜头很惊人，我也有眼睛有耳朵，是吧？），为了那个所有的一切都因为Mark而改变的伟大的时刻……我们想要一个伟大的时刻。_

 

_你知道吗？有时候是有这样的伟大的瞬间的。你知道，毫无疑问，有很多这样的瞬间造就了Facebook，铸成了这个公司，让它闻名世界。这些伟大的时刻并不是为电影而准备的，但它们确实存在。_

 

_但是，说真的，也有些微小的瞬间，在那许多的瞬间，那些小小的决定改变了整个事情的发展进程。这些决定在事后才看起来该死的重要。_

 

_在那一瞬间，在那一刻，回答仅仅是简单的“yes”或“no”…然而这可能是那些大大小小的瞬间中最为重要的一瞬，那些改变了一切的瞬间，即使你并不知道它们如此重要。_

 

——

 

房间里一片寂静，没人动作。事情现在就是这样，对于Andrew说出的话，Mark不知道该怎么回答。所以他问出了这几个月一直都很急切的想得到答案的问题。

 

“为什么——你为什么总是干这种事？你——你总是这样谈论我和Eduardo的事情就好像我们——”Mark甚至不能正确的措辞了。

 

“就好像他觉得你俩相爱了？”Jesse替他回答道，用一种什么都知道的、甚至带着些许调侃的语气。

 

Mark点了点头，动作轻微到难以察觉。他不确定Andrew会有什么反应，但是可能并不是想嘲笑他。但是Andrew就是这么干了：朝着Jesse和Mark大笑了起来，根本合不拢嘴。

 

“我……当我看剧本的时候这对我来说挺明显的……我不知道。最棒的是你们两个人——爱着对方的方式，但是一切都被搞得乱七八糟。也许这不是很，额，浪漫，但是——这真的是一个有血有肉的爱情故事，是吧？”

 

然而在Andrew说话的时候，他并没有看着Mark。Mark看到他正望向桌子那一边的Jesse，用一种小心的、有所思索的目光凝视着他，是的，他的眼中有着一种让Mark很熟悉的光芒。

 

Andrew收回望向Jesse的视线转而看着Mark。“之后我——我读了你的，嗯，日记然后知道自己的感觉是对的。我告诉了Jess，我跟他说：’看吧，我一直都这么跟你说的’，甚至他对这一点都表示赞同了，因为，Mark——我知道你爱着他而且还感觉自己对不起他。你难道不知道吗？你没有察觉到你就是这么写的吗？”

 

没有，Mark不知道。至少刚才还不知道。

 

Mark艰难的吞咽了一下。“我——就算——就算以前那些事都是真的——就算现在这些事都是真的——我该怎么办？”

 

Andrew的表情变得不可思议起来：他绽放出一个更加灿烂的笑容。

 

“哦，你当然是要告诉他啦。”

 

——

 

_我第一次看到那个广告的时候我正路过一个公交车站。_

 

_我指的是，我意识到有这么一部电影——甚至在Mezrich把书写出来之前我就知道这些事会被拍成这么一部电影。（这也表明他所谓的艺术作品到底是个什么水平了吧？）我就知道这会发生的，挑选角色去饰演，这所有的事情——但是之后我看到了海报。_

 

_我在电影中的脸庞，用我们的字体写出的Facebook的细小的蓝色标志，以及所有的一切，那些文字，仿佛在向我喊叫，向整个世界怒号：朋克，先知，天才，亿万富翁，叛徒。_

 

_你的话你会怎么办？_

 

_我停下自己的脚步，就那样盯着看。我感觉自己僵在那里了，就好像那是某种_

 

_精心准备的恶作剧式的行为艺术。我一点也不觉得自己是任何这些词语中的一个所描述的那样。_

 

_除了最后一个。_

 

_就在那时候我意识到这部电影不会去别的地方。就在那时候我知道了，在某种程度上，这些文字——这个版本的故事——将会改变一切。_

 

_甚至可能就在那时——我将所有的事情写出来，把我的版本的故事讲出来——这件事变成了必然。_

 

——

 

Mark从喉咙里挤出一声仿佛被扼住的轻微呻吟，他看向“蜘蛛侠”，仿佛那人已经完全疯了。哦我天啊，也许他已经疯了。也许是他压力太大了，以至于他觉得这是在拍戏什么的，还是他觉得自己是个有突破的明星或者——不——他觉得他自己是导演，他没有意识到这是Mark的真实生活，而且——

 

“他没疯，”Jesse说道，语气坚定，就好像他能读到Mark在想什么一样。

 

Andrew笑了起来，好像觉得Jesse的样子非常滑稽可爱。“当然我没疯啦，我只是按逻辑来的。”

 

“但是——我不能——这不是——你认为我应该直接给他打电话然后——”Mark结结巴巴的说，几乎是在害怕Andrew那种漫不经心而又十分肯定的看着他的眼神。

 

“啊不，你不能打电话，”Andrew摇摇头，“你得和他面对面谈谈。”

 

与此同时，Eisenberg，这个混球，厚颜无耻的笑出了声。

 

——

 

“他在在新加坡，”Mark无奈的说，“你是想让我跳上架飞机去新加坡吗？！”

 

“你怎么知道他在新加坡？你还应该在Palo Alto好好待着呢，而不是坐在Jess的餐桌前面。也许他现在也是被吓着了呢。你可以找到他在哪，对吧？”Andrew问道。

 

“我的意思是，我猜，严格来说我可以但是——”

 

“那你还等什么？”

 

Mark用难以置信的眼神盯着他。

 

“他不爱浪费时间，”Jesse友好的说，向Mark耸了耸肩。“我，嗯，你知道这其实可以，我的意思是他一直很果断，这有的时候，嗯，是个好事。”

 

Jesse咬了咬嘴唇，之后——我的上帝啊，他是脸红了吗？

 

“我甚至不知道在哪——我没拿我的电脑，我的手机也不能——”Mark反驳道。

 

“哦，我帮你啊！”Andrew回答，说着从桌旁跳过去，从厨房出去走向了公寓房间的后部。

 

那么现在桌子上只有Jesse和Mark两个人了。Mark忽然一次性弄明白了很多问题。脸红。书店。大大的眼睛，那种他们几乎看透对方的眼神。他反复思索着那些他尽量不去看的有关电影的评论——所有的调侃和红毯上的采访，还有——那种脸红。

 

Mark用手指敲了敲桌面，试着让自己的声音听起来自然平常。“所以，你和他——”

 

Jesse的脸一下子变得通红，然后把视线转移到别的地方。Andrew打断了Mark的话。他拿着一台Macbook Air回到了小厨房。“这个，”他向Jesse比划了一下，“没有电脑，当然，但是我有啊。你可以用我的，对吧？”

 

“你把你的电脑放在这里？”Mark问，他毫不遮拦的直直的望向Andrew。

 

Andrew没有说话。他给了Jesse一个只能被形容为爱慕的笑容。“和其他的东西一起。”他回答，语气肯定。Jesse，如果可能的话，脸更红了。

 

Andrew把电脑递给Mark，Mark很荒唐的想起了伊甸园和别的关于苹果的东西。

 

“所以，”Andrew激动地说道，“你是要去找他了？”

 

——

 

_我想试试看自己能否做到。_

_有很多很多东西，我希望能通过电影、我的书和别的文化产品来展现——我想试试看自己能否做到。_

_并不是说是因为我感觉很受伤，然后喝醉了还写博客，因为我对（无法加入）某个俱乐部感到很失落，因为我是个呆板无情的偷窃别人创意，不假思索的在别人背后捅刀子，之后还在法庭记事簿上全程胡乱涂鸦的人。_

_我只是想试试看自己能否做到。_

_如果我能让所有的代码运作，如果我可以修复所有网站存在的问题，如果我可以留住一些人、让他们回到我身边，如果我可以制定出有效而吸引人的计划，如果我真的可以，的确可以做到。_

_那么问题关键是什么？关键是这些发生过的、与我所作所为相关的事，没有一个是难以理解的。_

_有时候这样的理由就足够了。_

 

——

 

这感觉很棒，Mark得承认，那种手指放在键盘上的感觉，那种代码充斥着思维的感觉。他甚至得承认，干些违法的事情的感觉 **尤其** 棒，黑那么一下就能让这个信息世界的裂缝为之打开。

Jesse和Andrew不复存在了。没有记者喊叫着他的名字，也没有评论家揣测他的希望和梦想。

他只是在寻找他和与他相关的消息。

那些消息会告诉他Eduardo仍在新加坡，能让他向Andrew Garfield渴求而真挚的双眼无奈耸肩，能够证明Eduardo一点也不关心他的日记，甚至从来都没读过那些文字。这将解决所有的事情，那些消息会给他他所需要的然后这一切都会——

“Fuck me.”Mark嘟囔了一声。

他没有意识到自己说话的时候很大声，直到Andrew蹦到他跟前，急切的问道：“啥？你找到什么了吗？这是什么？”

“不，我，没什么。”Mark说着，一边试着关闭窗口。但是当然，Andrew就站在他身后，靠在后面仔细的盯着屏幕。

“窝勒个大槽你是——你是黑进了——那是英国航空公司的网站是吗？”Andrew的声音里充满了恐慌。

“额，英国航空是他最喜欢的，嗯，Nevermind——”Mark伸手想把macbook迅速和上，但是他知道太晚了。Andrew的声音 **听起来** 貌似很恐慌，但Mark知道，Andrew什么都看见了。

“你这个骗子！”Andrew大叫，他的声音及其欢快，“我——你——我看见啦！他，他在，他，Eduardo在——”

Andrew转过身去看向Jesse，一脸兴奋：“他两天前在纽约下了飞机。他在 **那里** ！”

Jesse无力的呻吟了一声，好像他知道了些Mark不知道的东西。“哦伙计，你是想我们去找他，是不是？”

“ **我们** ？”Mark问，声音骤然提高。他看向Andrew，那个一直在上蹿下跳的家伙。

“当然！”Andrew回答。他戳了戳Mark的背。“你有没有疯狂的调查啊然后找到他在哪家旅馆？我们得去——”

Mark真的不为下一秒自己脱口而出的话而讨厌自己（才怪）。“他不在旅馆。我知道他去哪了。”

Jesse用力揉了揉自己的头发。“他好不容易在蜘蛛侠的拍摄期里有一天假期然而我们要去干这个。”他叹气。

Andrew的笑容更加灿烂了。“那走吧，作者大人，动身吧！”

 

——

 

“我得借用一下卫生间！”Mark叫嚣道，从椅子上跳起来，然后一把推开Andrew。

Jesse转了转眼睛，然后指了指Andrew去过的那条走廊。

Mark毫不优雅的大步走过走廊。他打开了卫生间的门，但是没有进去。他在走廊上就那样站着，紧张的大口呼吸着。所以他不是 **故意** 要去听Andrew和Jesse讲话的，但是他没法无视从客厅那边传来的他们之间对话的只言片语。

“……疯了，”Jesse说，“他还没准备好……记者们跟着我们就好像……他也是一样，如果他们看到……”

Andrew的音调在其间有一点升高。“我们要分开见面……这很重要……我们难道欠……这会非常的惊人,Jess……你难道不……”

Mark用脚尖敲打着底面，尽量不去听他们说话。说不定他可以从卫生间的窗户偷偷溜走呢？这会是正常人干的事情吗？不，发疯的Andrew Garfield可能会跑下楼追他然后把他拖回来——等等，他们怎么不说话了？难道Garfield已经告诉Eisenberg他们应该溜出去自己去找Eduardo因为Mark正打算从卫生间的窗户爬出去？嗯，这的确是Andrew能干出来的事情。很好，这非常好。

Mark沿着走廊边走回客厅。他并不是想偷看他们，他真的没这么打算，他也不是想去偷听，但是他就是想知道自己能不能偷偷看一眼他们在干什么——

 **接吻** ，他们在 **接吻。**

两人的身体紧紧的抵着对方的，Andrew用力将Jesse拉近自己，拉着Jesse那件轻薄的衬衫，那件和Mark身上穿的一模一样的衬衫。Mark脑中一闪而过，他自己，正在像他们一样做同一件事——和Eduardo。这给他一阵奇怪的混合着眩晕的预感。这太他妈的 **奇怪** 了。

“啊！”Mark控制不住的大叫了一声。他冲进了客厅，用手指指着这两个人：“我 **知道** 啦！你们俩——你们——”

Jesse和Andrew并没有突然跳着挣脱对方什么的，他们只是退了一步，离开了对方的怀抱。

“额，我知道，嗯，这挺复杂的，嗯——”Jesse咬着他的嘴唇，些许害羞。

“是啊，就像你看到的这样，”Andrew耸肩，微笑，“我们是朋友然后我们接吻了然后现在我们好像相爱了，这真是他妈的棒啊（fabulous）。现在如果你已经上完厕所了那么就告诉我们Eduardo在哪里，我们三个可以在那里碰面然后看看能不能让你找到你自己的惊喜（fabulous）。

Mark陷入了思考，他想着自己的日记，他想着所有那些他并不是真的意识到他写出来的说出来的和他想表达出来的东西，直到整个世界都读到了那些东西。或许第一个看到这些东西的家伙就是现在站在他面前的这些人呢：Andrew Garfield，自从他拿到了那表面上好像是Mark的生活的剧本以来就一直在谈论所谓的分手场景、前女友的话题以及Mark与Eduardo重新和好的幻想。

之后Mark想到那是如何，真的，那个版本的他的人生，那个一举成名、遍布大街小巷还给他Mark贴上“混蛋-天才-亿万富翁-背叛者”标签的故事，让他走上用自己的语言写出他自己的故事的路。

 

——

 

_我也曾经是他的朋友，你知道的。_

_这是不是听起来像是在辩护，好像我竭力——你们是不是不相信我？如果我真的在意……一个真正的朋友永远不会做出我所做的那些事，对吧？_

_很长一段时间，我也这么相信。有很长一段时间，我这样告诉自己。用那种方式——那种能让自己感觉舒服一些的方式。_

_“你不是他真正的朋友，从来都不是，你是个差劲的朋友，因为你把事业放在高于友情的位置所以你从来都不是他的朋友所以这更像是一段出了问题的商业关系那么所以情况经常会发生，但是事情会过去的之后你不会怀念任何东西他当然也不会怀念任何东西，因为你从来都不是他真正的朋友。”_

_但是我曾经是啊。我是他的朋友。我可能不是他最好的朋友，不总是，但我是他的朋友——我知道他的故事同时我也希望他的一部分属于我。我的确先去找了他但我并不是为了钱。我是……我知道这对他的爸爸意味着什么，那是真的。我知道的，然后我去找了他，因为……因为他是我的朋友。_

_而且也因为我也是他的朋友。_

_所以我想，现在，也许我想念自己是他的朋友的感觉就如同我想念他是我的朋友的感觉一样。_

 

——

 

他们交换了手机号同时定位了地址并打算一个个离开Jesse的公寓，准备下次他们见面——谁知道到底怎么回事——他们会在Eduardo的大厦那里（“他喜欢纽约，”Mark难为情的说，“他总是这样。我发现他买了——我是指，Chris告诉我的所以不是——总之，他就是要去那里。”）的一个街区之外给他发消息，然后制定些用来伏击Eduardo的计划。咦，当Mark这么说的时候听起来挺奇怪的。（“这就像一次秘密行动，”Andrew说道，仍然笑着，“一次爱之行动（A caper for love）。”）

Andrew第一个离开。他指着Mark。“你得去啊要不我会丢下你自己一个人去跟他说的。”Mark知道他不是恐吓，而是许诺。

之后就剩下他和Jesse了。

两人尴尬的摆弄放在口袋里的手。Jesse换了件衣服这样两人看起来就不会太像，但是Mark还是对两人的肢体语言仿佛是镜面反射般的相似而感到奇怪。所以他决定不再呆呆坐着，然后望向Jesse，他似乎也发现了，并朝Mark无奈的耸了耸肩。

“所以，你和他——”

“我们是。”他的声音现在不再颤抖了。而是清晰、坚定的。

“那……我没有……或许那就是那部电影出现的原因。”当Mark说出这句话的时候，他感觉自己傻乎乎的，但也许他说的是对的。

Jesse看起来表示赞同。他微笑道：“或许吧，又或许，”他示意Andrew出去的那扇门，“或许 **这** 就是。”

或许Mark也微微笑了笑。或许吧。

——

（翻译提示：以下是短信，开头是发给谁的意思）

_To：Andrew, Mark_

_OK，现在我们都在这啦，我们不显眼到看起来就像那种在豪华的大厦踩点的穷人，没什么大不了的。你……有人计划好了对吗？_

 

_To：Jesse, Mark_

_是的，计划就是他进去然后和他谈谈然后问他对那本书有什么想法然后我们就看好他不让他从别的门逃跑。_

 

_To: Andrew, Jesse_

_**这特么** 就是绝赞的计划？！_

 

_To: Jesse, Mark_

_不需要多么棒。他已经读了那本该死的书啦。你就告诉他就行了。所以赶快行动。_

 

_To: Andrew, Mark_

_我也没有别的主意了。你把我们弄到这里来的。快进去吧。_

 

——

 

然后，最后，事情就是这样了，Mark这么想。尽管他的确从那个因为饰演他而提名奥斯卡的家伙和他那即将成为蜘蛛侠的心急无比的男朋友那里得到了一些帮助，最后还得靠Mark自己。而且，实际上，和他得承认他 **很高兴** 这事最终落在了自己手上，他 **很高兴** 这两个家伙推推搡搡让他走到现在。

但是现在？他没有别的选择了，只能去问问Eduardo他对那本书有什么看法。他走了进去。

 

——

 

_所以，你会怎么做？_

_我知道你觉得你有了答案了。我知道你觉得这很容易。也许你觉得你只要说“我很抱歉”然后事情都结束了。_

_但是事关亿万美元，你知道的。事实上是好几十亿美元。而且这是关于……是关于改变世界的一些事，是我们做成的事，我们两个人，然后我把他踢了出去。这是你能够想象的最残忍的背叛。_

_你不能就那么走出来然后说你怎么怎么抱歉。那不是——不是……不可能那么简单。因为如果那么简单的话……_

_你就是不能那样说说你很抱歉。_

_你能吗？_

——

 

门卫甚至都没有抬头看看。至少Mark不必担心被认出来，这人太无聊了，Mark甚至怀疑Beyonce来了他都不会有所反应。

“额，我……我是来找Mr. Saverin的，”Mark憋出一句话来，他的心跳越来越快。

大厅里一个人都没有。想想吧，街头小报该死的记者都在找Eduardo——但他们不知道他在这里。Mark猜想Eduardo是不是误导他们以为他在别的地方，他甚至偷偷的想是自己黑进了网站去找以Eduardo的名字和公司买下的地方，这样去找Eduardo是很困难的，除非你知道你在找什么。

无论如何，保安一直在他跟前翻看杂志，仍然不瞥他一眼。“Mr. Saverin并没有接受任何——”

“就——你可以就——就给他打个电话然后告诉他——如果他不想见我我就走。嗯，你可以，额，就——”

Mark担心他现在听起来有点发疯似的，这样下去是不可能把自己弄进门的，所以他深吸一口气，装出一副冷漠的样子。实际上，他是在假装自己是个著名的电影明星。假装他被奥斯卡奖提名，他还在最新的漫威英雄电影里饰演主角。

他的语气冰冷：“这样吧，我知道他会想见我的。如果你给他打个电话然后告诉他我在这里，我 **保证** 他会想要见我的。如果他不想，我会直接给他打电话叫他下来的。我叫你这么做只是为了省去他下来迎接我的麻烦，他会感谢你的。”

 **这起作用了。** 那名保安立马停止翻阅那本杂志，然后抬头看向已经把自己伪装的面无表情的Mark。

“好吧，”他勉强回应，“名字？”

“告诉他Tyler要见他。Tyler Durden。”

 **谢天谢地那位保安并不是个影迷** 这个念头是在Mark乘上去往31楼电梯的时候唯一闪过他脑子的东西。他得想想自己说什么，Eduardo会有什么反应或者想象一下Eduardo会做什么——除了当着他的面把门关上以外——但是他没法不去想那个无所事事的门卫扣上电话然后告诉Mark：“Mr. Saverin说乘电梯到31楼。”接着又开始翻他的杂志。

Mark **极力** 想计划好自己要说的话但是他就只是盯着电梯的数字闪烁着变换着，等待着31楼的到来，然后，当电梯门打开，他会看到Eduardo的门，然后朝那里走过去，敲门，然后——好吧，说出他还没有想好的话。

但他没有想到的是，当门在31层滑开的时候，Eduardo正站在他跟前，手臂交叉，脸上一副不可思议的表情。

 

——

 

“我——额——嗨。”Mark说，傻乎乎的。

Eduardo没有任何反应，他的表情也没有任何改变。

“所以——额——yeah——很感谢你同意——额，我的意思是，很高兴，嗯——嗨。”

慢慢的，小心翼翼的，Eduardo背诵着：“如果我 **真的** 感到抱歉我会停止说自己很抱歉很后悔这样的话然后做一些事情来补偿。我会，密切而真诚的，看向我所做的一切而并不仅仅谈论这使自己感觉多糟糕。”

好吧，至少这回答了问题。

Mark立马认出了这段话。Eduardo引用了他的话，他书里的话。

“哦，”Mark说，“所以，嗯，我猜你——嗯，你读了吗？”

Mark并没有期待什么（真的），但是如果他有期待过的话那么他也没有想到Eduardo会姿态轻松，肩膀舒适的垂下，嘴角浮现出一个小小的微笑。

他从没期望过Eduardo会笑。

“我 **读了** 没？”他的手在空中比划着。他的话就那么冲出嘴边。

“Mark，你那该死的书已经吸引了所有媒体的注意，都已经成了知名品牌啦。你懂吗？为什么你会觉得我现在身处纽约在我的安全大厦里什么都看不到？人们想知道我……你知道我 **在** 你的书里，对吧？我——你问我读过没有？”

“好吧，嗯，我……OK。是啊，问出这样的问题的确有点蠢。”Mark僵硬的耸耸肩。

Eduardo又一次笑了，但是最诡异的是，这并不是个讽刺性的笑（a mean laugh）。这——这听起来让Mark觉得很熟悉，一种仿佛来自另一段人生的难以置信般宽容的笑声。那让Mark的胸口因为一种好像希望的东西而发紧。

“我读过没有，Mark？”Eduardo转了转眼睛，“那就好像说’你知道他们拍了部关于咱们的电影吗？你听说过吗？哦对了，他还被提名八个奥斯卡奖项并且票房有两千五百万美元呢。哦，那个演你的人还是蜘蛛侠，你知道他不？’”

“我今天刚刚见了他，”Mark脱口而出，完全违背了他对状况的判断。Eduardo的脸色难看起来。

“你——抱歉，你刚才说什么？”

“他现在——他现在就在你的大厦外面呢，和他的……他的男朋友一起，我。”

“你在跟Andrew Garfield谈恋爱？”Eduardo带着难以置信的情绪的声音徒然升高，他的脸因为愤怒而挤成一团。

“什么？我——不！天啊，”Mark快疯了，“不是我，不是，Andrew觉得你和我——我的意思是，额，男朋友，他的男朋友是Jesse Eisenberg。”

“Jesse Eisenberg！”Eduardo倒吸一口气。他嘟囔着，仿佛自言自语，“这是的是现实生活吗？”

Mark点点头：“和我想的一样。”

Eduardo斜着眼瞄了他一下，Mark看到他的脸上露出一个小小的些许得意的微笑。 **那** 也看起来好熟悉；仿佛有密谋般的，又如此亲切。Mark又感受到那绽放在他胸口的希望。

“等等，”Eduardo说，“你刚刚是说他俩现在在我的大厦外面吗？”一边请他进屋去。

很可能Eduardo邀请他进去只是为了听听Andrew Garfield和Jesse Eisenberg是怎么开始约会又为什么站在他的大厦外面的。谁不想听这个故事呢？

但是管他呢，反正Eduardo邀请他进去了。

他们在Eduardo宽阔典雅的客厅里面对面坐下。他拥有一间Mark确定昂贵到荒唐的房间，因为这间屋子 **看起来** 并不贵，还有一个能够尽览整个城市美景的落地窗。

所以他们坐在Eduardo非常昂贵的椅子上，然后Mark给他讲了这个故事。好吧，OK，Mark告诉他了故事的 **绝大部分** 。他告诉了Eduardo他来纽约躲避压力，在书店里碰巧遇见了Jesse，在Jesse餐桌边上的事情，Andrew坚持认为去找Eduardo很重要，他怎么发现他俩在接吻，以及最终，他们怎么在Eduardo知道之前——来到这里。他并没有告诉他自己黑了英国航空网站去找他的名字的事情，同时他当然也没有告诉他Andrew Garfield觉得这是个秘密任务，不是为了和解，而是真爱。

“好吧，”Eduardo说道，在Mark对面的椅子里直起身子来，“所以这两个在电影里饰演表面上的我们的家伙是…… **一对** 。这……好吧。但是这和你们三个有什么关系—— **你** 要来找 **我** 的点子是怎么想出来的——这比他们和你在一块还奇怪……等等。等一下。”

Eduardo一脸专注。

“你……”Mark可以感觉到他认真的视线，“你看了报道了吗，Mark？关于电影的？关于你我好像一夜之间变成了电影人物的事情？你读没读过任何一篇——”

“不！”Mark马上喊了出来，“我几乎不知道——不！即使我——不！”

他从自己的位子上跳起来，走向Eduardo那巨大的落地窗前，他看着窗外的曼哈顿，全然不知自己到底在这里干什么。

背对着Eduardo，他几乎是低声呢喃出了后面两个词。

“你呢？”

他感觉这是一段没有尽头的寂静。

Mark没有意识到自己屏住了呼吸，直到他听到Eduardo站了起来。Eduardo向他走了过来，他们肩并肩站着，看着窗外的世界，而不是对方。

当Eduardo再次开口说话的时候，他的声音低沉而沙哑。

“是的，Mark，我也看到了。”

_**“我们能再次成为朋友吗？** ”_

Eduardo重复着他们的话。

_“ **你要多少钱我都会给你。让我们住在一起，每天一起打球，晚上我们会相拥，一起看真人秀节目。** ”_

Mark的呼吸颤抖着。

Eduardo的语气惊讶万分。

“他们把你弄来——他把你弄来——是我把你弄来的因为他觉得……”

这一刻，Mark觉得他最想知道的，他必须知道的，是Eduardo对他的日记到底怎么看。但是现在他发现那只是他今天在这里要提出的寻求答案的问题中的一个。是时候，是这个394页书出版，纽约时报的畅销作者，国家图书奖的提名作者，提出剩下的问题了。在所有的事情都在笔记本上潦草的写出来之后，Mark终于准备好了。

“他是不是——如果我这么说，如果我——他是对的吗？”

就在那时，在Eduardo开口之前，Mark意识到自己已经知道答案了。也许他一直以来都知道的。

 

——

 

_我可以用“我很抱歉”以及这句话的变体写满好几百个笔记本。一行一行又一行整齐的写着，真诚的表明歉意。（然而我希望现在，很清楚的是，这些话真的表达了诚挚的道歉。）猜猜这会给我带来什么，这能实现什么？_

_什么也没有。_

_因为我现在知道了——我明白了这些话都无关我的歉意，不是真正的关乎我的歉意，无论我有多麽诚挚的想要表达出来，无论这些话让我感觉有多么舒服（然而它们并没让我感觉好过一丁点，这是，哇哦，也是事实所表明的）。_

_所有的这些文字，所有的这些道歉，它们什么也改变不了。它们不会消除任何东西。它们也许让我稍微舒坦了一点但即使是这个感觉也转瞬即逝了。_

_道歉，好几页的道歉，这些话如果不被人听到的话，那就什么也不是。我想那是我应该“学习”的东西但是也许……也许我该弄清楚的是那些道歉的话，即使你不确定是否有人在听或者它们是否值得说出口。_

 

——

 

他转身面对着Eduardo，对方仍在专注的看着窗外。但是Mark这时候必须要看到他的脸，所以他丝毫没有犹豫的伸手去抓Eduardo的肩膀。如他所预料的一样，他的动作足以使Eduardo惊讶的转过身去然后直视着他，他的双眼中有着难以形容的神情。

“Eduardo，没有关系的——如果你——或者是关于——没关系的。我希望——我本应该——但是无论如何都没关系的。无论他是不是对的或者曾经是对的现在不再是对的了我——我都很抱歉。无论如何，我很抱歉。”

 **这** 就是Mark一直以来需要说出口的话。他松开了Eduardo的肩膀，向后退去。好了。他完成了。都结束了。

这一切仿佛都结束了，直到Eduardo用镇定的声音说：“我也很抱歉，Mark。你的书让我想起来、 **回忆起来** ，读这本书——我们那时候都很年轻很傻我们都犯了错误所以……Mark。我很抱歉。”

然后，没有一点结束的感觉。

 

——

 

他们互相盯着看了好长一段时间，Mark感觉自己的心脏跳动的那么厉害，甚至有些疼。

“那个……”Mark的喉结上下滑动。

他 **得** 问出来。

“你对那本书怎么看？”

“它，”Eduardo停顿了一下，想了想，“它很 **棒** 。”

“ **Andrew Garfield** 的话，”Mark傻乎乎的想，Eduardo的脸上亮起了Mark假装他已经不再记得的那种滑稽可爱的灿烂笑容。

然后，在那个蠢蠢的微笑之后，Eduardo向他伸出手，将他拉进自己的怀抱里。

 

Eduardo总是那个先向他伸出手，去触碰他的人，仿佛是在确认Mark是否还在那里一样。

 

Mark毫不犹豫的回应，将手臂缠绕在Eduardo的腰上，收紧。

他听到Eduardo **呼气，轻笑，叹息** ，传到他耳朵里。

“我就是这个意思，”Mark嘟囔着，“即使是那些我自己都不知道的部分——我是这个意思。”

Eduardo把他抱得更紧了。

“我知道，Mark我知道的。”他说，声音柔软。

 

——

 

在两人都觉得过了相当长的一段时间之后，眨了眨眼，Eduardo和Mark结束了这个拥抱。现在他俩又一次肩并肩看着Eduardo的窗外。

“有点好笑啊。”Eduardo说。

“啥？”Mark感觉轻松，以及非常的，开心。这种感觉他觉得只能在一次一切顺利的编程马拉松（又名黑客日，很多程序员一起进行的编程活动）之后才能感觉得到。

“一想到他们——Eisenberg and Garfield——正在楼下把帽子压低，鬼鬼祟祟的走来走去，等着你从大厦里跑出来什么的。”

“是啊，Jesse可能非常坐立不安，想快点离开，唯恐旁边的人把他当做书迷给举报了。然后Andrew……Andrew很可能正在半个街区外给他发短信讨论着这次‘caper for love’ 是多么的激动人心，Jesse也——”

“抱歉——你刚才是不是说‘caper for love’——你的意思是他 **仍然** 认为——他认为你上来是为了我们——”

Mark垂下脑袋，暗自咒骂自己的愚蠢。

“我知道，”他打断，“这很蠢，这太愚蠢了，我试着告诉他这有多么荒谬……”

在Mark说完这句话之前，Eduardo用肩膀轻轻推了推他，Mark转过脸看着他，他的辩护在嘴边戛然而止。

Eduardo正向他微笑而且，是的——真的——是的，向他压了过来。

但是它并不认为这次只是个简简单单的拥抱。

Mark容许Eduardo将他拉近，将头向上抬起，正对着Eduardo压低下来的头，之后，没错——就像那样——是的，闭上眼睛接受了他和Eduardo的第一个吻。

“我们不该让他失望，”Eduardo在Mark的唇边温柔的说道。

Mark吻了回去，并没有什么技巧，他得承认，但是却饱含着热情。

“对，”他喘着气说道，Eduardo正将两人的身体压得更近，“他都已经被奥斯卡奖冷落了。”

Eduardo的笑声掺杂在他的吻中，他的手四处游走，Mark敢肯定没有哪部好莱坞电影会拥有一个这么棒的结局（一个感觉像是开始的结局）。

 

——

 

Mark在这时候以前从来没有想过他是如此的想把Eduardo的头发弄乱，他将手指揉进了Eduardo的头发，Eduardo同时也因为他一次次的触碰而弯起了身子。

“我想，”Eduardo说，他低沉而沙哑的声音传进Mark的耳朵，“我想把你弄到我的卧室里去然后——”

“Yes，”Mark毫不犹豫的回答，他的血液在沸腾，“Yes。”

Eduardo开心的笑了起来。“但是我们不能让蜘蛛侠和奥斯卡提名者在我的大厦外面游荡一整天吧。”

Mark恼火的叹了口气，但他马上想到了小报记者发现他俩在大厦外的糟糕场景，然后一些混球把Eduardo在哪的消息发布出去然后——然后——好吧。

“好吧，”他说，不情愿的从Eduardo的怀抱里拱了出来，然后去拿他的手机。“我能给他们发短信让他们上来吗？我们可以解释一下，我指的是——如果你想告诉他们——嗯……”他的话音渐渐落下，他并不确定Eduardo是否想将这一切和整个世界分享，更何况是Jesse Eisenberg和Andrew Garfield。

Eduardo好像是能从他的表情读出他的犹豫一般。

“Hey，”他说，再一次向Mark伸出手去，环住他的腰，将他拉向自己。他微笑着。

“我们可以说出来——我们应该先告诉他们，我猜因为，好吧，挺对的，但是我想……我们会告诉 **每一个人** ，Mark，好吗？”

Mark根本停不下他那回应过去的傻傻的笑容或者他那不断加速的傻傻的心跳。

他看向Eduardo然后来回点头。

“那也是我想的，Eduardo。”

Eduardo抓住Mark的手腕，然后凝视着他。他的声音镇静，脸上保持着微笑。

“然后，Mark，如果你希望的话，你可以——你应该——我的意思是——我会很高兴的，如果你叫我……”

Mark感受到一种难以言述的舒畅感涌过自己的胸口。

他打断Eduardo的话。

“Wardo，”他叹息着，“ **Wardo** 。”

这样叫他真的感觉很棒。

那一刻，Wardo的脸庞更加柔和了，他的眼睛亮起光来。

“我在。”他呢喃道，看向远处。当他再次看向Mark的时候，Eduardo的脸上浮现出一个恶意的笑容，

“So, um, you wanna have some fun?”

 

——

 

Jesse和Andrew正用力猛拍Wardo的门，他们敲得太大声了以至于他都担心这俩人会破门而入。Wardo向他快速笑了笑，Mark立马摆出了一副模棱两可的表情然后缓缓把门打开。门口的Andrew笑容灿烂，Jesse偷偷摸摸的四处看来看去。Andrew一言不发的把两人弄进了屋子里。

“Mr. Saverin？Mr. Saverin你在吗？谢谢您让我们进来，Mr. Saverin！”Andrew一边呼喊着一边走向Wardo的客厅。Jesse转动着眼睛跟着他走了进去。

Wardo手臂交叉着站在客厅里。“我的天呐，”Andrew说，眼睛睁的大大的盯着他，“真的是你，”他的声音充满了惊喜。

“真的是我。”Wardo平静的说道。

“你——你看到我的邮件了没？”Andrew的声音因为兴奋而升高，“你收到信了没？我没有——我发给你的公司了，David说我不该发给你但是我们在一起之后我发现——而且Jess说没事的——哦 **我的老天啊** ——你真的是 **真的** ！你就在这儿——你喜欢（那部电影）吗？你看了吗你觉得我们——然后……你是否……我是不是……”

Jesse用肘部轻轻撞了撞他，想把Andrew从他的无限循环里弄出来。

Andrew闭上嘴然后期待的看着没有任何动作的Wardo。房间里降临了几秒钟的寂静，但是Mark确信Andrew控制不住自己的。

非常肯定的是Eduardo咬了自己的嘴唇那么几秒钟就马上脱口而出。“所以？”他将视线从Wardo移向Mark，“你——你问了没有——你告诉他了吗？”

“哦，我告诉他了，”Mark回答，尽力让自己的语调听起来冷冰冰的，“他现在有些事情想告诉你们。继续吧，”他向Wardo示意，“继续然后告诉他们吧。”

Wardo把表情放得轻松了些，瞄了一眼Andrew，然后走向了Jesse。

“当Mark说出了一些我一直以来都知道的事情的时候，我意识到，”他说道，声音里充满了热情，“是那个电影，Mark的回忆录，所有媒体的关注，让我仿佛看到了我……回到那些和Mark相爱的日子。”

Andrew做出一个小小的胜利的动作然后小声叫着，“Yes！”

“但是那是 **曾经。现在** 这一切都让我意识到，”Wardo仍在向Jesse走过去，而Jesse看起来预感到了事情正往奇怪的方向发展。“我 **现在** 不再爱Mark了。他的书——并不是我认识的那个人的。那部电影——那些评论——我发现现在我 **想要** 去了解的那个人是你，Jesse。I think you’re the one.”

Mark得让自己思考那一行行无聊的二进制编码才能让他就那样静静的看着Andrew的表情变得完全茫然了起来同时Jesse的脸由于惊恐而变得苍白，面对着一步步上前的Wardo他尴尬的退后了几步。

“这——这比Tyra还要恐怖多了！”

Wardo张开双臂，向Jesse走过去。

“Jesse， **你才是** 那个我所喜欢的Mark！”

Mark觉得这是个插一脚进去的好时候。

“你们两个混蛋把事情都弄砸了！”

他叫喊着，一步步走向Andrew，以一种他希望是恐吓的气势。

“如果你们没拍那部电影，我就不用发表我的日记了！都是你们！”Wardo靠近Jesse，Mark同时也靠近Andrew。

Andrew仍然盯着他，一脸迷惑，同时Jesse发出了一声短促的惊叫然后绊了一脚，一屁股跌坐在Wardo厚重的长毛绒地摊上。

就在那时Andrew开始大笑。

“别笑了！这不是——”Jesse一边往后挪动一边愤怒的吼叫。

“They’re fucking with us, Jess，”Andrew好不容易在大笑中喘了口气，用好奇的眼神看向Mark，“他们在和我们开玩笑……这就意味着他们……已经……”

Mark忍不住了，他停下了向前的脚步然后朝Andrew笑了起来。Wardo也不再向Jesse走过去了，他走了几步然后站在了Mark身边。

尽管Mark知道自己很蠢但是还是有那么一秒屏住了呼吸，并不确定Wardo **现在** 要干什么——既然他们几个人都在这里，既然这都成真了——既然没办法回头了。这一切都真实发生了吗？他真的是纽约时报的畅销作者吗？Jesse Eisenberg和Andrew Garfield现在真的站在Wardo的房间里吗？Mark真的可以叫他Wardo吗？Wardo真的读了他的书吗，他真的明白吗，这是真的吗——

然后，Mark感觉到Wardo的手臂缠上了他的腰。

“是的，”Mark意识到，“是真的。”

“我真的很喜欢那个电影，Mr. Garfield，”Wardo说，同时笑着把Mark拉近自己，“同时我也相信我得为一些事情而感谢你。”

“简直不可思议的棒。（Bloody brilliant）”Andrew激动的说。

 

——

 

Mark站在Wardo的大窗户前，看着Jesse和Wardo正进行着一次充满手势和明显坚决的点头的交谈。Andrew站在他们身后，专注的听着。Mark以为Andrew会将Wardo逼到墙角然后问他好多好多问题，但是Wardo只是伸手帮Jesse站起身来，一边道歉一边笑着，然后这两人就马上开始了一次进展迅速的对话。

Mark感到一阵奇怪的仿佛错觉的刺痛感，看着他那被开玩笑看作他的“evil twin”的家伙，那个在电影里饰演自己而被提名奥斯卡奖的家伙，就那样和他真实生活中的Wardo轻松的交谈着。（那个现在是他现实生活中的……好吧，他现实生活中的……那个人。）

Andrew用自然而亲昵的姿势把手放在Jesse的背上，快速在那划了个小小的圈，然后走向Mark，留下Wardo和Jesse在那里交谈着。

“Hey，”他说，仍然兴奋地不停下的咧着嘴笑。“你难道不为我不是那种喜欢说’我告诉过你吧’的那种人而高兴吗？”

Mark笑了笑，这次他也欣喜的咧开嘴笑起来了。

“这次，我真的不介意。我——嗯——”Mark停顿了一下，他不是很肯定他该怎么说出接下来他想说出的话。“嗯，但是Wardo是对的，我们俩都应该感谢你们，我的意思是，我们欠你们的所以——”

Andrew摆了摆手。“你不用——你俩都不用——这部电影，这是你们的故事，知道吗？或者只是你们故事中的一部分？没有你们的故事，没有——没有你们的故事……那改变了一切。也改变了我的……一切。我不会遇到Jess，我也不会有这么多该死的变化——这改变了 **一切（** it changed everything）。”

Andrew在说“everything”这个单词时，因为情绪的波动声音微微有些抖动，Mark注意到他的双眼是那么不可思议的明亮。

Andrew深呼吸然后继续说道：“我想象过自己找到办法去……去告诉你，去 **做** 点什么，但是我从未想过我真的会有这样的机会。然后你出了书，Mark。你说出来了 **你的** 故事，我觉得也许是我们的电影促使这发生的。我觉得这也许能够……当我读了你的书以后，Mark，我知道的——我知道，对你而言，意味着更多东西。今天我在书店看到你的时候我感觉我有机会能帮帮你，我——我——但是你——你并不欠我任何东西。”

Mark感觉到一片红晕爬上自己的脸颊。他低下头不去看Andrew，这样他就看不到他那坚定而真诚的视线了。

“并不是……”Mark轻轻说道。

“是的，”Andrew坚持，“就是这样的。”

在那一刻，Mark容许自己脑子里这么想，也许的确就是这样。

 

——

 

“所以他们到底在聊什么啊？”Mark用手指指向自己身后的Wardo和Jesse。

Andrew笑了起来。“除了他们新建立起的友谊？现在，谁知道呢？当我离开的时候Eduardo正告诉他自己在罗马最喜欢的景点呢，因为Jess马上就要去那里工作了。”

“罗马？”Mark问，“那儿好远啊。”

Andrew耸了耸肩。“他很小的时候的梦想之一马上要实现啦。我怎么能阻止他呢？我怎么想呢？”

“但是你不担心——”

“不，一点也不。有些东西是能够抵挡距离的。（There are some things that are bigger than distance.）”

**Bigger than distance.**

“我会让他搬回美国的，”Mark立马说，他知道自己不需要解释Andrew就能完全理解自己的意思。

“哦，Mark，”Andrew说，他的声音欢快而亲切。“我真高兴终于见到你们两个人了。我希望你，”Andrew伸手去抓住Mark的肩膀，用力捏了捏。“我希望你能充分把握这次机会，实现你书里写的那些东西。”

Mark点了点头，轻松的回应他的动作。“我要去试试看，我真的要去试试看。你知道人们说的：with great power comes great responsibility.”（蜘蛛侠著名台词2333）

Andrew笑了起来，同时Mark——Mark没能忍住，也融入了笑声之中。

 

——

 

他们在门口握手告别，互相说了好多好多话。

然后，毫无预兆的，Andrew拉着Mark抱了他一下。

“谢谢你，”Mark说用一种嘟囔着说。

“不，”Andrew说，“我得谢谢你。这是我拍电影这几天最棒的一天了。”

当Andrew结束这次拥抱，退回到Jesse身边的时候，他将手指和Jesse的缠绕在一起。Jesse给了Mark和Wardo一个尴尬而真诚的笑容。

Mark感觉到Wardo的手也去触碰自己的，他高兴地张开，然后紧紧握住。他意识到现在，正站在他们对面；他们就如同Andrew和Jesse的镜像。感觉有那么点奇怪的…… **正确** 。

“所以，嗯，yeah，”Jesse看着Mark，“我和Eduardo我们，嗯，他说有些地方，额，所以我想这听起来——”

“他的意思是，”Wardo插话道，“我们决定咱们四个该在罗马再次见面。”

Mark知道只有一个答案是合适的。

他用力捏了捏Wardo的手，说道：“Bloody brilliant!”

 

——

 

_那是别的什么东西，你知道的，让你把“你的故事”公之于众，同时又被那么多种声音告知，那不是你自己的故事。那是不一样的感觉，当你在大屏幕前抬头看着银幕上的演员表演着你的生活，做出一些充满戏剧性和史诗性行动同时，_

_是的，也有做错的和后悔去做的事。_

_但是——但是也许真实生活就是那么的充满戏剧性和史诗性，甚至都不需要电影的视角。见鬼，我不知道。也许那些演员在饰演你的生活之外也有他们自己的生活和故事，也许这就是问题所在——我们都可以成为自己故事的主角，即使没有奥斯卡奖和几百万的票房。_

_这是我的宣言吗？是我的过失吗？是我的回忆录吗？也许都有那么一点——也许也不仅仅是那么一点。也许那只是我的故事——也许只是我的声音。_

_我希望有人听到，我希望有人感知到。_

_我希望是你。_

  
——

  
春天的罗马真是可爱啊。

 

 ——双线版本完——

EME单线版本翻译正在进行中~

 

 


End file.
